kerlifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fingernails
Hello! I am the site's only current administrator, feel free to leave me a message! Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) something i don't know... hiya! unfortunatly i'm here for a reason :( XD the Albums link on your pretty picture leads to a blank page, i'd fix it but i'm not as wise as you ;) and idk if Kmanwing told you or not but my leg feels better though when the drugs wear off it gonna hurt again :( love ya, see ya...whenever you care to come on X| ♥Luna♥ Wepowting fow dutsies! i have no jobs :( i need a job, what can i do!? i wanna help this wikia as much as possible without breaking anything of your pretties... ♥Luna♥ you hate me don't you? ♥ where'd ya go? o.O ♥ you're late *leans back in the chair like a drug dealer* you're late again,and i just wanted to let you know i resign. we can still be friends, i just resign is all. XO♥ EA, new Album!!! ^.^ she's got a new album coming out! yay! you wished upon a star, didn't you? XO♥ my interent is being a bitch =/ i'll be back in a minute, i just don't want it to do that again XO♥ HELP ME!!!!!!!!! Kmanwing is being mean to me ☻.☻ i had to go and Bud was on and he acussing me of leaving JUST BECAUSE of hatred of Bud but i had to go because daddy was home and i'm sad now ☻.☻ i'm not on the IRC channel we go to, i'm on #Bxqyxo (what a surprise =P) so if you want to talk to me, join, but i don't want you to have to chose between me and him because i allready know who you'll chose, so...yeah... XO♥ Kui Kui ma ei näe te 48 tunni jooksul, kui see ei mater kui teil on teine liiga hilja, sest ma olen endiselt hakkan kick oma perset väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Goodnight, you Strange Boy... väärikus, armastus, ühtsus tsk tsk how dare you not join the IRC! get your ass over here you little dork! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus you under estamate me, i'm not gone yet so unless you can explain here get your bum in there! =D väärikus, armastus, ühtsus HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!? I JUST SCARED MYSELF!!!!!!!! ☻.☻do the external links apear themselves? i just made the "yes i can" page on the lyricwikia but i didn't know it would apear out of nowhere on here! is that normal? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus ♥ pwease pwease pwease come to IRC? ☻.☻ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus HAI MUSHI MUSHI! i cought you! please at least talk here? i misses you väärikus, armastus, ühtsus annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy annoy untill you talk to me =D väärikus, armastus, ühtsus OH MY GOD I'M DYING AND IF YOU DON'T TALK TO ME DR. GIGGLES WILL KILL ME FORREAL!!!! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus fine, i'll leave you alone XP you won't play with me i won't play with you. GOODNIGHT! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus RE are you on? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus can we at least talk through here? tonight i mean... väärikus, armastus, ühtsus i'm going to kill you väärikus, armastus, ühtsus o.O no, nonononononono love... no. i'm going to kill you for something else...no, don't be sorry for anything, you didn't do a thing. väärikus, armastus, ühtsus well, i fell in love with you...so now being all psycho i have to kill you in order for you to love me back... funny how love works, eh? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus true, i mean, you are allready dead... anyways, are all the wikis going to have to have the ugly new look? =( it looks like you were editing the hom page for it... väärikus, armastus, ühtsus =P i guess i should switch over then...damn peer presure. väärikus, armastus, ühtsus ...this is going to take a looooong time to get used to. it reminds me of FB actually XD väärikus, armastus, ühtsus <=( i don't think it's gonna be as easy for me! i mean...i can't even find the home page! do we even get to write blogs anymore? I'M FREAKING OUT!!! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus eek! *clings to you like a cat* this is scaring me more than water... oh, if you still have the link feel free to look around my profile on DA, i uploaded 2 of the...4 i've got in the computer so far. väärikus, armastus, ühtsus =) I Love the new skin . U're amazin Cool. wish i was wise as u Actually, when i got here and i first see all the pages .. My head was saying "meh". So i think that its not so hard.... (sorry i am in a giggle attack so i am stupid right now) yay yay, i'm not a compleate faliur... väärikus, armastus, ühtsus heh, i guess it's okay, i mean, compared to the one's that get jobs doing this i totally suck XD but yeah...thanks ♥ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus yeah, but still, i don't think i'm that good ;-.-; espicially compared to you, my awesome ghost boy. väärikus, armastus, ühtsus =)P okay, maybe i am, but you can make GIFs, i would kill for that talent! btw, check it out XD http://angelicsdaughter.deviantart.com/#/d2ztq3h väärikus, armastus, ühtsus you're a modest dork ya know =) so like the hair fetish pic? XD väärikus, armastus, ühtsus XD...O.O i'm not a dork! XP i'm a darling (virgin) whore ^.^ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus i don't even know what those are =P and you avoided my query väärikus, armastus, ühtsus i meant the one on the other wikia, dear Bxqyxo. you sorta just avoided it o.O väärikus, armastus, ühtsus more of a hinting...but okay. so now what? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL KILL WHATEVER IT IS THAT'S MAKING YOU LEAVE! why do you have to go? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus oh, well if it's your bed then sure...i'm hiding under it anyways ^.^ sleep tight my wittle ghost boy =X väärikus, armastus, ühtsus heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp K is being mean to me i can't get to the chat room now, i've tried everything and i sad now, can you magicly apear and talk to me? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus XD wow, you actually apeared, are you gonna talk to me? *gets down on knees and begs* väärikus, armastus, ühtsus i thought the cache only came up when you logged out... anyways, i'm iz here! =D are you iz here? i'm bored... väärikus, armastus, ühtsus boo? bopbeep ^.^ hewwo, you said tomorrow, it's tomorrow, so HALLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!=D väärikus, armastus, ühtsus aw, nevermind, my dad 'ill kick me off if i stay on any longer...byes! =X väärikus, armastus, ühtsus dude... can i get paid for making all these pages? XD seriously though i just made 7 and my eyes feel like i should scoop them out with the icecream thingy just to feel relife from the pain of it all! XD (no lie) I.L.U. and K misses you, so come on soon plz!? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus DUDE!!! WHERE ARE YOU!? WHERE IN THIS WHOLE WIDE AND RIDICULOUS UNIVERSE ARE YOU!!!??? it's been five days man! i'm getting lonley here =( Ivan's been some help though ^.^ HURRY UP AND GET BACK ON HERE! you're a ghost, how hard is it to hack a computer to say "hi"!? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus YOU BETTER BE! i hate you so much right now...psych, i can't be mad at you, you asshole *glomps* just DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!!!!! *sobs and glomps you* väärikus, armastus, ühtsus *poke* väärikus, armastus, ühtsus hi? ^^; haven't seen you in forever...chat? (doens't have to be IRC =) ) väärikus, armastus, ühtsus yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!! *glomp* i missed you =) how are you and how stoked are you for the new video!?!?!? =DDD väärikus, armastus, ühtsus oh! Happy late birthday again~ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Superguy Hi again :) just to say that im starting to update the spanish wikia , now that i've FINALLY ended the school things. Just 1 thing. Do i have to make the "Slider" or leave it to u? :P Again. Wanna be wise as u someday :P! b00 =) peekaboo väärikus, armastus, ühtsus peekaboo i miss you so i'm going to annoy you untill you play with me xD lalalalalalalalalalalalalala väärikus, armastus, ühtsus STOP KILLING THE CHEESE STOP KILLING THE CHEESE =| i don't even know what show that's from xD play with me? =) väärikus, armastus, ühtsus O.O "what's up"? seriosuly? AOL IS OUT THAT'S WHAT'S UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WATCH IT!!! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus did you watch it yet!? =O An space between one day and another, that's the Dark Hour... Haha! bear-tastic ! xD Thanks! ure awesome :D Hi there! Hello, I am BassJapas, from Zeldapedia, where I am currently a rollbacker. I also edit at Green Day Wiki where I am currently a B'Crat, and 3OH!3 Wiki where I also have B'Crat. Aside from the wikias where I have a status, I also edit at Mario Wiki. In the NIWA I edit at the Super Mario Wiki. And on Shoutwiki I edit at Video Game Wiki, which used to be part of wikia. So as you can see, I have a bit of experience, and am a trusted user within wikias. I'm here to help out with edits that might need to be done, and pages that might need to be created. Also, what is the policy on userimages? Because my signature looks ugly without it. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 01:01, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ••• boo =) väärikus, armastus, ühtsus stuff XP check it out~!!!!!! =DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD lol, Kmanwing is mad at you because he thinks you forgot about him. which you did...so get your @$$ on the IRC reall sooooon~!!!!!!! oh, and...i'm dating two dudes =D you're gonna kill me when you hear who... väärikus, armastus, ühtsus i'd tell him but he seems to have dissapeared o.O btw, like the pic? =D väärikus, armastus, ühtsus lol, click the smily faces from two messages earlier, it's a picture of someone...who looks very disturbed xD väärikus, armastus, ühtsus yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! xD so whazzup? =D väärikus, armastus, ühtsus What should i do? Indications Hey , how are u? I did a logo.... meh... Is it ugly¿? Should i remove it¿? It doesn't fit¿? Tell me please! :D Byee! audio for doll face i took a video for dollface and it has some of the music and the intro. its fair enough to get a very good idea of how the rest sounds like. i also have the setlist, which gave me the title for dollface. here is the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHsieIK5Dxo - find me on table of love, zeeke starz Ivee Ivee says he will be...going on a school trip and his computer chrashed and that i should tell you this o.o there lol sorry, i'd help out a little more but you keep getting to everything first! >.< lol väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Scream Like I said in the Twilight Saga wiki can you make me an adminsator or a burrecat. Left4Deadseries FAN 12:54, April 15, 2011 (UTC) i think i broke it o.o i think i messed up, the new layout is confusing me...sorry, could you fix it or tell me how to? the new page i made, i mean... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xw0cVOqsUVo&feature=feedu new song ^0^ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus xD haha wow...i'm good,...i just got hit on by a mainstream boy o.O and i'm barley wearing any makeup ._. scary. haha xD how are you? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus oh and thanks ^-^ black and yellow lyrics I did not know how to make the lyrics appear in the right area please fix it if you want. poke i'ma bug you =D väärikus, armastus, ühtsus KeKe says you should request to follow him to but i told him you don't have account o.O BE BUGGED! xD väärikus, armastus, ühtsus KeKe is singing gg again T^T väärikus, armastus, ühtsus i'm poking you in my mind o.o väärikus, armastus, ühtsus GET ON IRC BITCH! xD väärikus, armastus, ühtsus dang =| well whut's up with you? ^-^ väärikus, armastus, ühtsus eh, just reading some JtHM =D "Hey, sorry about the window, but I noticed it was locked. I don't suggest you ever lock it again." xD väärikus, armastus, ühtsus http://jhonenvasquez.wikia.com/wiki/JtHM a very sexy guy =D xD seriosuly i'm so weird for thinking nny is smexy >.> BUT I MUST READ THIS DAMNIT!!! väärikus, armastus, ühtsus xD yeah, see ya later!!! xox väärikus, armastus, ühtsus do you already know me, do you know all about me or am i just mad I'm back :O Hello Fingernails ! Im back now :D i went to Chile for an School Trip :D hehe It was good :) And my cat checked it's facebook so my laptop was broken :'( . Soo... XDDDD! Ok i have a lot to edit so :D Bye for now :D! Fingernails... that new user is making me feel uneasy >.< i don't think he understands what he's doing... i'm afriad he's gonna be mad at me if i undo his edits... väärikus, armastus, ühtsus uhm.. i miss you o.o play wit me? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus hey o.o whut's a key? väärikus, armastus, ühtsus duuuuuuuuude seriously what is a key!? =o like on the irc to change your password 'cause no one told me bar was just a friggin' example x'D väärikus, armastus, ühtsus ahh! xD y u always get to the page before i do!? xD i was gonna do Pop on and on last night! xD väärikus, armastus, ühtsus Hey finger nails, i had a few questions on how to edit certain articles? could i use your help? - Thanks i had a few questions on how to edit and create certain apges. Im sorry because yesterday i tried to edit and make new pages but i messed up very badly. If i were to add a song page, how would i use the song info template? i tried yesterday buy it wouldnt come out right. And when i add videos to certain pages, they dont look right, but when others re-edit my page everything looks in order. Im really looking forward to helping with adding pages to and editing! One last question, can i add new to the front page, or is that only something an admin can do? -Thanks Im back, sorry, vacations and my mum grounded me :P !!! Hey Fingernails, i had a quick question. I was wondering if you knew where i can get the kerli stylized font. the one im refering to is the one on the sites current SECOND STUDIO ALBUM picture. Thanks, -Aduhm Hi Fingernails, My name is Peter and I'm Wikia's Content Production Manager. Your wiki looks phenom! I see that your active on some of our biggest wikis like Muppet and Twilight, so you'll love the PhotoPop contest we're about to implement on both of those wikis! I wanted to let you know that I am required to turn ads on for your wiki. It will be a small ad on the upper right corner, just like they have on Muppet and Twilight. My concern is that at the moment, the ad will push your entire mainpage down, which would look awkward. I'd like to suggest that we help you put in left/rt columns on your main page to avoid disturbing your beautiful layout! We can help you with anything else you'd like assistance on for your wiki as well! Let me know your thoughts please. Thanks, Peter 17:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool, enabling now, thanks for understanding, and if you change your mind or want help with anything at all on your wiki, just let me know! Peter 21:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Ads enabled. Just noticed you don't have a nav bar on the main page... happy to help with that if you'd like. Peter 21:32, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. I've given you a link from lyric wiki to help drive traffic to you... feel free to link back to the page, which helps with SEO... http://lyrics.wikia.com/Kerli Peter 21:51, November 11, 2011 (UTC) hey, i don't mean to bother, but can i know if you have any unreleased song by kerli? 20:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I know it's a repeat, but... 2012 Grammy Countdown Greetings! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team. With the Grammy Awards rapidly approaching, we'd like to involve your wiki in our 2012 Grammy Countdown contest by temporarily adding the above banner to the right-hand column on your main page. The details of the contest can be found HERE, we're just looking to give your users a chance to join in on the Grammy excitement, and win that $100 iTunes gift card. :) Please [[User talk:XD1|'hit me up on my talk page']] as soon as you can and let me know if you're willing to join us in the event, so I can add the contest banner and we can get your users informed on how to enter. Thank you for your time! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:15, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Since I didn't hear back from you, and we've had nothing but positive feedback from every other wiki involved, I've gone ahead and added the banner. If you decide you don't want to participate, feel free to remove it, but we're hoping you'll come along for the ride. :) :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:00, January 30, 2012 (UTC) the gun on ur hand is not an ak its an mp5 with a adjustable stock.... sry to inform u of this Search How do you changed "Search" to "• • • Search • • •"? Roxyme 18:04, July 3, 2012 (UTC) 20:52, March 17, 2014 (UTC) What is this exactly? :3 Sorry, Fingernails, but why are you inactive? This Wiki needs you to grow (is it the right word? I'm sorry, I'm not English or American, but I'm trying to increase my English). I made on my own the Feral Hearts' page, 'cause there were nobody to take care of this Wiki!. Please, just reply and, if you won't to take care of Kerli Wiki, feel free to give me the Administrator's rights.